DE 60 2005 002 142 T2 relates to an ink feed device embodied as an ink fountain, having a metering edge that is continuous over its width, wherein sections that are movable by means of adjusting means for adjusting the metering gap in zones are provided side by side below the ink blade. Such an inking unit is for use primarily in gravure printing. The ink blade in this case is preferably made of steel measuring 1 to 3 mm in thickness and having a ceramic coating. A further object is to enable a simple replacement of elements in the case of wear.
DE 42 40 642 A1 discloses an ink fountain having an ink blade holder, which holds ink blade segments side by side and can be removed as a complete unit from the ink fountain frame without disassembling the blade segments. To replace a worn metering edge, the entire blade support can be rotated, or the blade segments can be rotated in the blade holder, and therefore four edges can be used as metering edges.
DE 69 01 424 U1 relates to a device for adjusting a wiping doctor blade to be engaged on a gravure forme cylinder, wherein the shaping of the doctor blade can be adjusted by adjustment elements to match the curved surface, for example, of the cylinder to be wiped.
WO 2011/077350 A1 discloses a gravure printing press having a short inking unit comprising an ink fountain.
DE 36 13 806 A1 discloses an ink blade assembly, in which lamellar ink blades are attached by means of screws side by side on a receiving part, which is fastened by means of screws to an ink fountain bar. A cover connected via a support to the receiving part forms a clamping gap with the cover, in which the ink blade is clamped. The rearward end in this case does not extend up to the support located between receiving part and cover.
EP 0 453 872 A1 discloses an ink blade assembly with an ink blade, which is formed by a holder element, a bearing plate and a plurality of tongues fastened between the holder element and the bearing plate by means of first screws. The ink blade is fastened by means of second screws to an ink fountain. When the tongues become worn, the ink blade is disassembled, and once the first screws have been loosened, the tongues are arranged such that the front edges of the tongues are back in a starting position.
DE 91 09 785 U1 relates to a doctor blade device for applying a spread coating to the paper. The device comprises a spreading blade, which is clamped in a holding device between two jaws, and is thereby fastened with its rear edge free in the holder, i.e. in a non-travel limiting manner.
DE 38 34 932 A1 discloses a doctor blade holder and a doctor blade, wherein the doctor blade device comprises a supporting blade that supports the doctor blade, on both sides of a thin doctor blade that supports the doctor blade edge. To enable the largest possible part of the doctor blade to be used, when the doctor blade becomes worn, the lower supporting blade, which is releasably connected to the doctor blade in a form-fitting manner, can be adjusted in the doctor blade holder in the direction of the printing cylinder. In addition, the upper supporting doctor blade can be opened so that, once the one doctor blade edge has become worn, the doctor blade can be reinserted in a form-fitting connection, rotated 180°.
WO 02/16138 A1 discloses an ink feed device, in which individual ink blades are each fixed onto a blade carrier, in that they can be secured by a screw from the rear side against a stop which is fixed to the blade holder.
EP 1 057 629 A2 discloses an ink feed device in which an ink fountain attachment is arranged on a base support that carries a plurality of ink blades such that the ink fountain attachment can be removed. For this purpose, it has handles at its end faces.
DE 2 709 194 A1 discloses a device for inserting a doctor blade into a doctor blade holder. For this purpose, a holder is opened, the doctor blade is placed between a lower holder part and an upper holder part with the metering edge against a doctor blade stop, and finally the holder is closed. The opened doctor blade holder to be loaded is then moved up against the holder such that it rests in the region of a bearing stop. Finally, with doctor blade and doctor blade holder in this relative position, the latter is closed.
DE 38 34 932 A1 discloses a doctor blade holder with a doctor blade, wherein the doctor blade is embodied as thin, and is clamped between an upper and a lower supporting doctor blade. When the front end of the doctor blade becomes worn away as a result of friction, it can be readjusted to reproduce a sufficient forward projection beyond the upper and lower supporting doctor blade. When the clamping device is open, the doctor blade can also be rotated, so that the front edge is at the rear and the rear edge is at the front. When a doctor blade is used which is produced from a thicker material by grinding the opposing edge regions, when the doctor blade is readjusted these opposing edge regions must be remachined by grinding.